Star Trek:Celestial A Question of Faith
by VinGoldust
Summary: With the sword in Riven's hands, Karatek pursues his father and brother to the planet Kordeah to try and save the Federation. Meanwhile, the Federation itself is undergoing changes. Charinman Cyphys Loki has the Senate on his side and takes control of t


Star Trek: Celestial "A Question of Faith"  
  
"Father," a young creature by the name of Korigan sat at the main controls of the small ship that was being pursued by the USS Celestial. "The Celestial is matching our course and is gaining on us."  
  
"My son," The Old Romulan sat in the command chair on the small bridge. "Do not worry. Remember, we want them to follow us, especially Karatek. I have special plans for him."  
  
"Yes, Father."  
  
Riven's hand stoked the butt of the sword that was at his waist. 'Soon, Karatek, very soon will you carry on my legacy. Very soon.' Those thoughts echoed throughout Riven's twisted mind. 'My revenge on the universe will be very well deserved.'  
  
*****  
  
"Admiral, we can't allow this!" Captain Scott Conner of the USS Cherokee spoke very loudly and almost disrespectfully to his admiral. "Karatek and his crew could be killed from this incident."  
  
"You think I don't know that, Conner?" Admiral James Turk yelled back at the Captain. "But, we can't do anything about it. The Romulan border is lined with Romulan war birds, Klingon battle cruisers and Cardassian ships. There is no way we could possibly take on all three Empires at once."  
  
"What if we sent in a small force to get the Celestial back to Federation space?" Professor Franklin Eichhorn asked. "If we could talk Karatek into."  
  
"It is too big of a risk. We can't risk an entire ship's crew to rescue one."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Captain Chris Austin blurted out. "Starfleet has done that many times before. What holds us back now?"  
  
"The Starfleet council and the Senate!"  
  
"Well," Commander Jeremiah Ferguson stood from the chair he was sitting in. "I'm not going to sit here and let my best friend die because I'm too afraid of losing my job."  
  
"If you do defy Starfleet, you all will be kicked out of Starfleet for good!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
Moments later, Admiral Turk's office was empty and four Starfleet badges lay on his desk no longer with owners.  
  
"May God have mercy on us all."  
  
*****  
  
"Sir, we're getting a transmission from Starfleet."  
  
"What does it say?" Captain Karatek Curranstien asked from his communications officer.  
  
"They are demanding that we turn around and return to Federation space. If not, they will strip you of your command and discharge you from Starfleet."  
  
"Well, then. Get a shuttle ready. Sam, as soon as I leave the ship, you are in charge. I don't care what you all do, I'm going after Riven and that sword." Karatek hurried as quickly as possible to the shuttle bay. Moments later, a shuttle continued to pursue the vessel as Karatek's ship, the USS Celestial, turned back towards Federation space.  
  
*****  
  
The small hand held hologram projector fluttered to life to show a holographic scene of Earth. The man in the picture wore a Captain's uniform of Starfleet while the woman wore a pure white gown but still bore the Starfleet insignia. The beautiful arch behind them was decorated with red and white roses. The unity candle on the table behind the couple glowed brightly in the soft light of the Sanctuary. Kristin Curranstien's eyes moistened with tears gazing at her wedding picture. A wide smile came to her face as she remembered the last part of Karatek's vows: "My love for you is eternal, through hell or high water, I will always be there for you. Kristin, I love you."  
  
She remembered it as clear as the air around her.  
  
"I love you more." She whispered to the hologram, slowly turning it off. She had not heard from Karatek since he left Star base 37 in orbit around Vulcan. She was stationed there and desperately awaited his return. She was brought back to reality by a small beeping on her desk. After pushing a few buttons, she spoke and whipped her tears away as best she could, "This is Curranstien."  
  
"Kristin, this is Commander Jeremiah Ferguson. We need to talk."  
  
"About what, Commander?" A pause occurred before anyone spoke. "Jeremy, what's wrong?"  
  
"Its about Karatek. Ambassador Riven has lured him into Romulan space. Myself, Captain Scott Conner, Captain Austin and Professor Eichhorn are en route to Star base 37. We need to pick up some extra crewmembers and then we are taking the Cherokee into Romulan space. If you wish to join us in Karatek's un-Starfleet approved rescue, then you may."  
  
"Jeremy," Kristin spoke with tears appearing in her eyes, "I will have what you need and will be more than happy to join you. Let's get my love back."  
  
*****  
  
"Remember, no matter what happens to either one of us, I will always love you."  
  
The words repeated in Karatek's mind as he pursued the ship carrying the Dragonheart deeper and deeper into Romulan space. He could still remember his wedding day that he married Kristin Lynch. He vaguely remembered the day he married Captain Sara Bowlin. But then, he was a Lt. Commander and so was she. Distance and being offered higher positions and more responsibilities drove them apart. They never had a child, just as he and Kristin have yet to bare one. But remembering old loves and current ones were not something he should be worrying about. Part of him wondered about Kristin, would he ever see her again? Another part worried about the Celestial making it out of Romulan territory alive. And another worrying about what Riven was planning to do with the sword. Nothing satisfied his mind, not even the good times spent with the love of his life, Kristin.  
  
*****  
  
"Father, we are approaching the planet."  
  
"Excellent," Riven Curranstien now paced about the small bridge. "I can sense Karatek getting closer. I can feel his feelings. He is almost in fear."  
  
"Very well that he should be." Karatek still worked the controls. "Once we reach the planet, and I travel to the ancient frozen waste land of Kalimdor, the sword will be mine."  
  
"Yes, Korigan. You will have the Lich King's sword Frostmourne in due time." Riven slowly sat back down in his chair. 'Yes, Korigan,' he thought, 'soon you will have Frostmourne, just as Karatek will wield Dragonheart. And in the frozen wasteland of Kalimdor, you both will meet your ends.'  
  
*****  
  
"Is everything we requested aboard?" Captain Scott Conner asked an Ensign standing by on his bridge.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Then," Commander Ferguson replied. "I suggest we leave at once."  
  
"I agree." Kristin Curranstien entered from the Captain's ready room. No one on that ship bared the Starfleet insignia anymore. As an act of treason, they had all been banned from Starfleet. "Let's move out."  
  
"Yes, but we don't know exactly where Karatek was heading. All we know is where he entered Romulan space, and that was reported as being heavily guarded."  
  
"Well, the cloaking device should work." Professor Eichhorn spoke up from science and engineering. "Why not try and go through anyway? Besides, what other choice do we have?"  
  
"Make it so, helm." Captain Conner ordered and closed the conversation.  
  
Hours later, the USS Cherokee was in sight of the Romulan Neutral Zone, fully cloaked.  
  
"Do we have any traces of any ships out there?" Captain Chris Austin spoke.  
  
"Yes, sir," a lieutenant said at scans. "Two ships, both Federation. I'm identifying them now. one of them is the USS Angle and it's trying to tow the Celestial!"  
  
"Hail the Angle." Scott Conner quickly shouted. He waited for a channel to be opened. "Captain Bowlin, what happened?"  
  
A very static and wounded voice came back.  
  
"Captain, this is Sara Bowlin of the USS Angle. We have been badly wounded and the Celestial is almost dead."  
  
"Someone give me a visual." Within seconds, the forward view screen showed two ships. One was badly damaged but still had power left and was trying to tow the other with a tractor beam. The other ship was in worse condition. There were no lights emitting from it. It looked as if it had been abandoned for years. "What in the hell happened?"  
  
"I talked with Commander Eubank just before he died. They were on their way out of Romulan territory when five Romulan war birds appeared and started attacking. The Celestial was doing fine until two Cardassian ships and six Klingon Battle Cruisers showed up. They beat the ship within an inch of its life. Then, they sent over Jackyl mercenaries to kill of the rest of them. When we arrived, the Jackyl were still killing and we were being attacked. They blew Sam's head right off his shoulders! Lt. Tuj was impaled with an assault rifle. The entire crew of the Celestial is dead. All except Karatek."  
  
"Sir," two Captains were interrupted by the scans officer. "I'm picking up a Romulan war bird in the sector."  
  
"Full shields! Arm the weapons!"  
  
"Sir, they're firing at the Angle! Its some kind of a biological weapon." "The Parasite!" Professor Eichhorn blurted out. "Destroy it!" But it was too late. The small green ball that shot out of the belly of the bird collided with the Celestial, while a second hit the Angle in the saucer section. The Romulan ship recloaked and fled back into Romulan space. Meanwhile, the two green balls spread into entire blankets that covered the two ships. The connection with the Angle was quickly severed, and all the personnel on the bridge of the Cherokee had to bare witness to both the Celestial and the Angle disintegrate into nothing. "The worst weapon imaginable seen at work."  
  
"Trace the Romulan ship," Commander Ferguson spoke and moved to the scans control. "Fine out where they went!"  
  
"No," Captain Conner still stood like a statue facing the forward view screen. "Set a course for Romulus. Maybe we can trace Karatek from there."  
  
"Aye, sir."  
  
*****  
  
"And you were aware of this treason?" Starfleet Chairman Cyphys Loki spoke aloud to the officer on trial.  
  
"Yes, sir, I was." Admiral James Turk responded to his superior officer.  
  
"You were absolutely aware of this treason and yet you did not bother to inform the council. Admiral Turk, this in itself is an act of treason. As a result of your actions, you will be exiled to a remote planet in the Beta Quadrant. You will be taken there by the USS Washington after you inform us of everything you know. This court is adjourned."  
  
Chairman Loki proceeded out the council doors of the room followed by two delegates from the council.  
  
"Sir," Councilperson Shelvak of Vulcan followed the Chairman into the secret halls of the Starfleet Capitol Building on Earth. "This is not a good thing if that crew reaches Karatek before Riven gives him the sword and the Empire. That could be very bad for us."  
  
"Don't you think he knows that?" Kel'Zarus of Talarius III turned to his fellow councilperson. "Even if Riven fails in turning over the Empire, at least our primary plan will succeed."  
  
"With this growing threat of Romulans, Cardassians and Klingons on the Romulan Neutral Zone border," Cyphys Loki lead the way into his office, "the people of the Federation will want a supreme leader to guide them against the enemy. But my fellow councilmen, the only way for that to happen is for the Senate of the Federation to grant me that power. Do you have the needed representatives informed?"  
  
"Yes, Chairman. By the end of next week you will be Emperor, and we won't have a need for the Senate."  
  
"But, Kel'Zarus, if we do away with the Senate and give supreme power to me, what use will you be to me?"  
  
"Cyphys," the Vulcan spoke up, "We represent the people. If you lose the people, you lose control of the Empire." The two councilmen left Cyphys' office, leaving the chairman alone.  
  
"The people," Cyphys spoke aloud to himself, "All the people do is make up the Empire, Shelvak. To control the Empire is to control the army." He pressed a few buttons on his desk and spoke. "Captain Graham, are you prepared?"  
  
An answer came back very clearly.  
  
"Yes, sir. The Washington is ready to take the Admiral to his exile destination."  
  
"Very good, Captain." Cyphys Loki responded in his deep dark voice. "Once you have the good Admiral aboard, take him to the Beta Quadrant and there you will find a Romulan war bird named Piccalo. Hand the Admiral over to them and then return to Federation space. You will receive new orders once that has been carried out."  
  
"As you wish, my lord. Graham out."  
  
*****  
  
The small craft carrying the mighty sword Dragonheart soared down to the remote planet known as Kordeah. Although in Romulan space, the Empire has no presence on the planet. The craft flew through the breathable atmosphere and landed in a snow-covered country once called Kalimdor. Korigan landed the ship outside a small cave. As Korigan hurried, Riven took his time, making sure Karatek knew where he and the sword went.  
  
"There he is, Father!" Korigan yelled and pointed at a small light closing in on their location.  
  
"Yes," Riven closed his eyes in concentration. "That is Karatek's Ki. Can't you feel it? His anger is growing with each passing second."  
  
"Yes it is, master." Korigan also closed his eyes in concentration. "And he has seen us!"  
  
Both Korigan and Riven reopened their eyes and fled into the mountain once known as Mount Hyjal.  
  
*****  
  
"I see you now, Riven." Karatek flew his ship down to the surface quickly and landed. Within moments, Karatek was within the cave searching for Riven and the sword.  
  
The tunnels winded through the mountain, twisting and separating. For some reason, Karatek didn't need to think about which tunnel to take. It was almost as if someone was telling him where to go.  
  
*****  
  
"Approaching Romulus, sir."  
  
"Good." Captain Scott Conner spoke with excitement and joy in his voice. "Now, where do we go from here? Any suggestions?"  
  
"Well," Professor Eichhorn turned to the ship's captain, "If they did pass by this way, then we should be able to pick up some sort of warp trail. But I'm not getting anything. I'll boost the range and see what happens." Franklin punched some buttons at the scans console and a few moments later, he turned back to the captain. "I'm sorry, Scott, they didn't come by this way."  
  
"Damn it." Commander Ferguson said not quite under his breath. "Well, now what?"  
  
"Kristin."  
  
"What?" Kristin Curranstien asked at the sound of her name.  
  
"No one said anything, Kristin." Captain Chris Austin, who was standing beside her, spoke. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I think so." She replied.  
  
"Kristin, you are the only one who can hear me." The voice came again. "Listen to me, the people you seek are not anywhere near Romulus. They are in the farthest corner of Romulan space, on a planet called Kordeah. Go there and land in the country formally known as Kalimdor. Seek out the Mountain Hyjal and enter it. Once you do that, I will speak to you again."  
  
"Right." Kristin said under her breath. "Captain Austin, I'm not quite feeling well, will you excuse me?"  
  
"Shouldn't you go to sick bay if you are not feeling well?" Austin replied following her to the turbo lift.  
  
"No, I just think all this is a little to much for me right now, I'm just going to go to my quarters and lay down." She smiled at the captain and entered the turbo lift.  
  
Moments later Kristin entered shuttle bay 3. If that voice was correct, she should reach this Kordeah soon enough. Upon entering the shuttle, she turned on the craft and opened the shuttle bay doors. The shuttle she was in flew off into space and followed the course laid in for Kordeah.  
  
"What is going on?" Captain Scott Conner exclaimed when an alarm went off throwing off his concentration. "Where is that shuttle going?"  
  
"I don't know, sir." An ensign proclaimed, "Scans report that there is a human woman inside. The course is laid in for a small remote planet called Kordeah. In the farthest corner of Romulan space."  
  
"Match her course and heading."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
*****  
  
Rounding a bend in the tunnel, Karatek came face to face with a large room. The room was brightly lit and filled with everything one would need to survive. There was food, firewood, fresh water, beds and tables and chairs. Everything one would need in a regular house.  
  
"Unbelievable." Karatek said. "How on earth did all this get here?"  
  
"I have used it." Karatek spun around at the sound. There he came face to face with the Wantepp Korigan, his apparent brother. "It has been quite comfortable. I have also trained here as well. And why have I been training? For the day when I face you to the death!"  
  
"Yes, and you are going to be the one that dies!" Karatek stood in a defensive position, expecting the Wantepp to attack first.  
  
"Easy, brother. That fight does not happen here, or now. You have been led here to rest, and train. Just as the Elves, Humans and Orcs did once long ago on this planet."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Karatek lowered his guard and stared at his brother. "Elves and Orcs never existed."  
  
"That is where you are wrong, Karatek. Once long ago, this land used to be enriched with soil. It was only a few hundred years ago that it turned into a frozen wasteland. And here in Kalimdor, dwelled the Night Elves. Across the Eastern sea dwelled the Humans and Orcs. The land was filled with death and war. The Humans and Orcs could not get along. It was at this time a prophet named Medivh came to the Horde's war chief Thrall and instructed him to travel west to here, Kalimdor. Why did he do this? Because of the prophecy that the scourge would return to this world. Once the Undead started to appear, the Humans, led by Prince Arthas, tried to destroy the Undead single handedly. They traveled to the northern frozen lands of Northrend. It was there in Northrend that Arthas took up the cursed sword Frostmourne. He returned to Lordaeron, his father's kingdom, and slaughtered his father.  
  
"While the scourge was growing in Lordaeron, the Orcs had to fight off the Undead found in Kalimdor, and kill the demonic creature known as Mannoroth. Soon, Medivh brought the Orcs and surviving humans together to face the Undead together. Then, to make his plan complete, he told the Night Elves dwelling here to join up in the alliance. They did. And for many days did the Night Elves, Humans and Orcs fight the Undead until their leader, Arcimonde, tried to steal power from the World Tree and was destroyed."  
  
"Ok, lovely story. But what does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"My dear brother. After the scourge was defeated, Arthas, the Lich King's death knight, was killed and the sword Frostmourne was put away in this mountain. And I have found it." Korigan drew the sword at his waist. "This is the one sword that could defeat Riven and Dragonheart. Everyone makes it seem as though Dragonheart is such a brilliant sword and that nothing can destroy it. Wrong, you kill the owner you can kill the sword. Oh, and by the way, elves did exist. And you are one. The Romulan and Vulcan races are based off of the Elvin race. Good bye, Karatek, and don't be surprised when your wife shows up to greet you."  
  
"What did you say? Korigan get back here!" Korigan traveled back down the tunnel where Karatek entered. Karatek was alone, and the only thing that occupied his mind was what Korigan meant about his wife.  
  
*****  
  
"Computer," Kristin Curranstien spoke to the on board computer in the shuttle craft, "how long until I reach Kordeah?"  
  
"Approximately two hours and thirteen minutes." The woman's voice that was the computer's responded.  
  
"Thank you." Kristin punched some other buttons on the console and lay back in her chair. She pulled out a small holographic projector and turned it on. The image appeared and depicted the wedding scene she has been looking at least once a day since she saw Karatek last. The picture occupied her mind intently. She vividly remembered the day.  
  
The sun on Earth was bright and beautiful. It was summer at the time, but a cool day was to be found on that glorious day. She stood in front of a mirror in a small white room near the wedding site. Her white wedding dress fit her slender body perfectly and her long blonde hair cascaded down her back. Small white beads lined the dress in decorative patterns. The high heels she wore fit her feet with grace and excellence. She suggested to wear high heels to make it seem as though the Romulan she was marrying wasn't as tall as people realized, or that she wasn't as short. Kristin, at this time, was well aware of Karatek's past and that Riven Curranstien, Ambassador to the Romulan Empire, was his father. Yet she still loved him, and would marry him anyway. The veil was placed over her face and the bouquet of roses was handed to her. She turned to the doors behind her, and was ready to be married.  
  
A loud beeping brought her out of happy times and drove her back to the darkened dilemma at hand.  
  
"Computer, what's wrong?" Kristin yelled at the machine that was carrying her to her husband.  
  
"Obstacle ahead. Identified as a Romulan War Bird. Weapons and Shields are armed and ready."  
  
"Is there any way of avoiding it?"  
  
"Negative. They are activating a tractor beam. The beam has locked onto the ship."  
  
"Is there anyway to break it?"  
  
"Not that I am aware of."  
  
Suddenly, a photon torpedo shot above the shuttle and collided with the Romulan ship. The tractor beam was disabled, and the Romulan vessel returned fire.  
  
"Return to course! Maximum speed!" The shuttle shot off in the direction of Kordeah.  
  
*****  
  
"Where is she going now?" Captain Scott Conner yelled. "Didn't she see us on her scans?"  
  
"Sir, the war bird is returning fire."  
  
"Target the bridge and engage. Then, cloak us and follow her."  
  
"Aye, sir." Two more torpedoes shot out at the war bird and collided with the bridge of the ship. The Cherokee proceeded to follow Kristin once more.  
  
"Why do you think she's going to Kordeah, Frank?  
  
"I honestly don't know. There is nothing on the planet that would suggest that Riven or Karatek would be on that planet." Professor Eichhorn replied. "It's nothing more than a frozen planet. A big ball of ice."  
  
"Where are you going, Kristin?" Captain Austin spoke under his breath.  
  
*****  
  
The room was brightly lit, and just about everything one would need to survive was found in the cavern tucked away in Mount Hyjal. Karatek paced about the room examining everything that was at his disposal. Plenty of food, fresh water, and training equipment occupied the room. Just about everything one need for survival, except human contact. Karatek could remember as a boy when Riven tried to do this to him then.  
  
When Karatek was born, Riven took him to a room similar to the one he stood in now. It was full of things needed for survival but shut off from the outside world. Fortunately, the planet Riven tucked Karatek away in was a small one on the Neutral Zone border with the Federation. A small war broke out in that area and the Federation gained that small planet. When a team of Federation officers found Karatek, he was only seven. Yet even at a young age, he was extraordinarily smart and very strong, even for a Romulan.  
  
Karatek was taken to Earth where he received foster care but he continued his training and joined Starfleet when he was old enough. As smart as he was he didn't need to attend any schooling except for the academy of Starfleet. He graduated from Starfleet at the top of his class. While in the academy, he met and became best friends with Jeremiah Ferguson. They stayed in contact with each other even when they were assigned to different ships. While Jeremiah went to the USS Dragon-C, Karatek was privileged to serve aboard the USS Enterprise-E for a short while. After serving a few years on the Enterprise, he was assigned to the USS Jericho as a Lt. Commander. While here he met Lt. Commander Sara Bowlin. They courted for a short while, and with Karatek wondering if it was right, were married. They both served on the Jericho for a while until Karatek was promoted to a Commander and offered a job on USS Cherokee. He agreed. Sara, not happy with Karatek's decision, didn't want to transfer to the Cherokee and if Karatek were to go, she would no longer be in his life. They were divorced a short time later.  
  
While serving on the Cherokee, Karatek met a young woman named Kristin Lynch. From the first time he saw her he fell in love. She was a Lieutenant and she was beautiful. Not waiting for the right social time to ask her to marry him, he asked her a short time after they met. A short time being defined as a year and a half. Their wedding day was the best day of Karatek's life.  
  
The cool summer's day on Earth was perfect for the human wedding. At the time, Karatek was trying to move away from his Romulan heritage so he decided to have a traditional human wedding. By the time of his wedding, he had been promoted to a Captain and given a ship of his own, the USS Epsilon. His commander and number two on the ship was his old friend Jeremiah Ferguson. Karatek didn't cut any corners on the wedding. Everything was big and beautiful and perfect. The invitation list contained all of Kristin's family, and since all of Karatek's family resided in the Romulan Neutral Zone, none of them were invited. Among the rest of the people were all of Karatek's crew, Professor Franklin Eichhorn, a friend of Karatek's from the academy, Captain Scott Conner, his commanding officer aboard the Cherokee, Captain Chris Austin, but at the time a commander and serving aboard the Jericho-B, and an uninvited cloaked figure.  
  
Immediately after the wedding, Kristin and Karatek were taken to the planet Risa aboard the Epsilon, and had a wonderful honeymoon. After the honeymoon, however, Karatek had to take his ship to the Romulan Neutral Zone and aid the rest of the fleet against the Romulans. It was a very emotional time for Kristin. She was just married and now her husband had to go off to war. Karatek promised to return to her alive and well.  
  
Karatek went off to that war, and his ship was destroyed. When Kristin heard the Epsilon had been destroyed, she went into a deep depression and didn't talk to anyone. At the time, she was serving at Star base 37 in orbit around Vulcan, where she still was stationed. At one time, Ambassador Spock returned to Vulcan and saw her sitting alone. He walked up beside her, and knowing what had happened and what the Federation knew, he comforted her as best a Vulcan could. She was glad that the Vulcan Ambassador talked to her and tried to help but the only thing that could really bring her out of her depression was when she found that Karatek did not die aboard the Epsilon.  
  
"Karatek!" a voice rung out through the cavern and brought Karatek back to reality from thinking of his past. "Karatek, where are you?"  
  
"Kristin?" Karatek recognized the voice as his wife's and ran down the tunnel her voice was beaming from. Moments later he saw her standing in the middle of the tunnel. He ran to her and embraced her as she did the same to him.  
  
"I'm so glad you're still alive." Kristin wept on Karatek's shoulder.  
  
"I'm glad to see you again." Tears formed on under the Romulan's eyes as he led her back to the room where he had resided for the past few days.  
  
On the bed they sat, and just looked at each other. Tears still flowed from Kristin's eyes and they were also beginning to streak down Karatek's face. The silence consumed them as they reached for each other and kissed.  
  
"When human shows her heart, and elf, darkness worn; they will lie down together, and the savior will be born." A soft voice floated across the air whispering the spell, as Karatek and Kristin laid down together.  
  
*****  
  
"Entering orbit around Kordeah, sir."  
  
"Good." Captain Scott Conner spoke and rose. "Commander Ferguson, Professor, Captain Austin, you come with me. The rest of you, stay on the ship and don't leave."  
  
The four former officers of Starfleet made their way to the turbo lift and then to the shuttle bay. The men boarded one of the shuttles and proceeded down to the planet's surface.  
  
"Scanning for any other ships on the surface." Professor Eichhorn said punching buttons on the console. "There are three. I'm plotting a course to land near them."  
  
"Excellent." Captain Conner spoke again. "Commander, get the assault rifles ready. We'll have to take Karatek by force, probably. I want to be ready for it."  
  
"Right." Commander Ferguson stated and moved to the back of the ship and opened the cargo hatches and removed four blasters and gave two to Captain Austin while holding on to the others. "What do you think happened to Kristin?"  
  
"I don't know, but our primary objective is to find Karatek and rescue him."  
  
"Right."  
  
*****  
  
The sun shone brightly on that cool summer's day.  
  
"Are we ready, my dear?" Mr. Lynch spoke to his daughter right before the wedding began.  
  
"Yes, daddy," the beautiful bride responded, "I'm ready to be married."  
  
The music began and father and daughter stepped forth towards the alter where Karatek, in full dress Starfleet uniform, stood waiting on his bride. Karatek stood cool and calm watching in awe as his beautiful wife to be strode forward with her father beside her. When they reached the first step, Karatek and the pastor walked forward to greet them.  
  
"Today," Mr. Lynch spoke, "I give my daughter to this handsome man. Will you love her as much as I love her, if more?"  
  
"Sir," Karatek took his gaze off Kristin to her father, "I love your daughter more than life itself. I will honor her, respect her, and love her, for all time."  
  
"Good." Mr. Lynch kissed his daughter on the check and turned to sit down. Karatek took Kristin's hand and, following the pastor, they all turned to the wedding alter.  
  
"We are gathered here today to witness the union of Karatek Jason Curranstien and Kristin Joy Lynch." The pastor spoke aloud and the wedding began. After prayer, songs and the vows, the two Starfleet officers were married.  
  
A great bang woke Kristin from her sleep. Looking around in confusion, she found nothing. She laid back in the bed and realized that Karatek was no longer there. She got out of bed wrapping the covers around her to cover her body. She quickly got dressed and preceded to try and find where Karatek had gone. Some of the food was gone, as was some of the drink. She walked up one of the tunnels where she thought she saw footprints. Following the tunnel, she eventually found herself on an overhang looking onto a bigger room in the mountain. Down below, she saw two figures, facing each other. One held a sword, drawn and ready. The other bore nothing but his fists. She recognized the one without a weapon to be her husband and the other to be some kind of beast.  
  
*****  
  
"Brother!" Korigan spoke loudly in the cavern he and Karatek stood in. "Today, you will die! I have foreseen it. And the Romulan Empire will destroy the Federation for good!"  
  
"I don't think so." Karatek stood facing his half-brother with out sword or blaster. He no longer wore his Starfleet uniform. Instead, he wore a red training uniform that consisted of slightly baggy pants and shirt with black boots that were easy to move around in. Korigan wore similar pants with black boots but no shirt. He held the sword Frostmourne in his right hand and readied it for battle.  
  
"Now we decide the fate of the universe." Korigan started to run for Karatek to end the challenge quickly, but he was stopped by an enormous yell.  
  
"Korigan!" The voice belonged to Riven who showed himself at Karatek's end, Dragonheart drawn. "This will not be a slaughter. You must fight each other with equal chances of winning. Now, Karatek, take this."  
  
Riven handed the sword he carried to Karatek, and Karatek took it without question. He readied it in his hands and prepared to fight his half- brother.  
  
*****  
  
"Congratulations," Councilman Shelvak spoke, "Emperor."  
  
"It is a nice name isn't it?" The newly elected supreme ruler of the Federation, Cyphys Loki responded. "But, let's not be using that term yet. Not until the people decide to call me that. Until then, just Supreme Chairman."  
  
"Sir!" Councilman Kel'Zarus burst into the room.  
  
"What is it, Kel'Zarus?"  
  
"Everything is going according to plan. The Senate has decided to dispatch until this war with the Romulans is over."  
  
"In the time for the war to be over, I will have already had the Senate terminated. The Federation will fall under my complete control or be taken over by the United Alien Alliance."  
  
"Uh, sir, what is the Alien Alliance?"  
  
"It's the term the Romulans, Klingons, and Cardassians have come up with for their allegiance. I rather like it."  
  
"Of course, sir."  
  
"Now, once the Washington has returned from delivering the good Ex-Admiral to the Romulan Empire, have it orbit around Earth until I am ready to join the good Romulan Emperor in meeting."  
  
"Yes, sir. But Emperor Riven has not contacted us demanding a meeting."  
  
"He will."  
  
*****  
  
The two brothers lashed out at each other and swung their respective swords. Riven, at this point had disappeared. Karatek spun around after the first attack and swung at Korigan's head. Korigan ducked and slashed out with an attack of his own. Karatek blocked. They went at each other in this manner for a long time, and Kristin began to wonder if anyone would really win.  
  
"You fight well, Karatek!" The exhausted and out of breath Korigan yelled at his half-brother still holding his sword ready. "I'm surprised you can fight so well for being in Starfleet for so long."  
  
"You'll find I'm full of surprises!" Karatek yelled back. 'How the hell am I still alive after all this?' Karatek wondered, 'I've never been trained how to fight with a sword! How am I do all this?'  
  
"SO AM I!" A voice yelled once more and Riven could be seen standing in a tunnel behind Korigan. "KAAAAAA- MAAAAAEE- HAAAAA - MAAAAAEE."  
  
"What the hell is he doing?"  
  
"HAAAAAAA!!" Riven extended his hand that had been at his right side cupped and facing each other. Suddenly, a blue light shot out of his hands followed by a blue tail. The shot curved upwards and slammed into the ceiling that quickly gave way and fell on top of Karatek and Korigan. Kristin yelled out in terror and was blown back by the shock wave of the blast. Riven turned back and fled into the tunnels.  
  
"Kristin!" A familiar voice woke Kristin up from being knocked unconscious. It was Professor Eichhorn. "Kristin! Are you ok?"  
  
"I think so," Kristin responded a little sluggish, "Karatek!"  
  
"Where? Where is Karatek?"  
  
"Down there." Kristin pointed down at the rubble below them as Captain Conner, Captain Austin and Commander Ferguson ran up behind them.  
  
"Oh, no. We're too late." Commander Ferguson said with sorrow looking over the rubble. The cave shook harshly and nearly threw the team off their balance. "Damn it, we need to get out of here now! Come on!"  
  
All five of them ran out of the cave as fast as they could. They boarded one of the two shuttles still remaining. The first shuttle that arrived belonged to Riven, and that was the one that was gone. The five boarded as quickly as possible and took off, heading for the Cherokee.  
  
*****  
  
"Our father betrayed us, Karatek." Korigan spoke, standing beside his half- brother at the base of Mount Hyjal.  
  
"Just what do you suggest that we do?" Karatek responded, still holding the Dragonheart tightly in his hand.  
  
"I know where he went. He returned to his throne on Romulus. Since he escaped Talarus III, he was crowned Emperor. He is now the ruler of The United Alien Alliance."  
  
"The what?"  
  
"The Romulans, Klingons and Cardassians all formed one huge alliance and have named themselves The United Alien Alliance. Odd isn't it?"  
  
"Well, in that case, get on board. We're going to Romulus."  
  
*****  
  
"Emperor Riven," a servant stood before the Romulan Emperor who sat on his throne. "There are guests to see you, sire."  
  
"Let them in." Riven responded and rose in shock as his two sons, Karatek and Korigan stepped through the mighty double doors and walked to the middle of the throne room. Karatek drew Dragonheart and knelt. "My sons, welcome to your home. I greet you, with open arms and warmth. It is good that you have arrived when you did. I am in need of your excellence in battle. The Federation plans to attack but we cannot let that happen. I have suggested that their new leader, Supreme Chairman Cyphys Loki, and I will meet and discuss this matter."  
  
Suddenly Karatek leapt to his feet and charged Riven. Karatek grabbed his father by the neck and forced him to his knees.  
  
"What are you doing, my son?" Riven asked in fear.  
  
"Succeeding you, Father!" Karatek whispered and stabbed his father straight through the chest. Since Riven's soul was bound to the sword, Dragonheart, he did not die. Riven's soul was, once more, trapped within the evil sword Dragonheart.  
  
(Continued in Star Trek: Celestial - "Heir of Riven") 


End file.
